world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
071414doirsami
12:54 GA: Doir knocks gently on Sami's door. "sami? you alright?" His words have a softness that is not usually present. 01:00 AA: Sami sighs audibly from behind the door. "Yeah, I'm up." Her voice makes it sound like she's lying in bed though. 01:00 GA: "...do you wanna talk?" 01:01 AA: "I don't know if I really want to do anything." 01:02 GA: Doir sighs and comes in. "i have some stuff that you might want." 01:02 AA: "Doir, if it's piss I swear to fucking god..." 01:02 GA: "no, its not." He holds out a diary and a phone. 01:02 AA: Sami of course can't see this as the lights are still out. 01:03 GA: "uh. im just gonna." He switches on the light. "yeah. here." 01:04 AA: The lit up room reveals a cabin with pretty much no personal effects set up except an easel that's been painted entirely black, except for some doodles in white paint that look an awful lot like Beau. 01:05 AA: An open satchel is on the table next to the bed with some pills spilling out, and Sami is just staring at the ceiling. 01:05 GA: "beau gave me this journal. right before the battle. and this phone has some videos and selfies and pictures and... well... you might want it too, ill just-" He fiddles with the phone a bit as he walks over to the bed. "may i sit?" 01:06 AA: Sami grunts, but it doesn't seem to be a "no." 01:06 AA: But she does slowly get up out of the bed to look through the pictures. 01:08 GA: He takes a seat and awkwardly places a journal next to himself. "alright, well, i-i was like, videoing a lot of our adventures, yknow, because w-well, adventure! you know? and i took lots of pictures, and selfies while we were walking places, and there are plenty of beau, and you and beau..." He trails off a bit, looking sad. 01:08 AA: Sami stares at the pictures intensely, smiling a little at some of them....then she starts weeping again. 01:09 GA: "i-im sorry, did, um, is this not right to do? i dont- dont know what to do for sad things..." 01:09 AA: "No, no. It's..." Sami says between sobs. 01:09 AA: "Thank you Doir. It's probably the most thoughtful thing you've ever done." 01:09 AA: "I'm just....I'm a real fuckin' mess right now." 01:10 AA: She starts sobbing again. 01:10 GA: Doir frowns. "hug?" 01:10 AA: Sami accepts the hug, but it's more awkward than normal from her. 01:10 AA: Doir's shoulder is soaked now. 01:11 GA: "i-i took... borrowed, uh, some of her stuff from her house too. earlier. while we were there." He dumps a few outfits on her bed as well as some money and a cut up carrot. 01:11 GA: "you should have it all." 01:11 AA: Sami clutches the outfits tight and nods. 01:12 AA: "Thanks." 01:12 GA: Doir starts tearing up a bit and looks away quickly. 01:12 GA: "yeah no problem." 01:12 AA: "Doir..." 01:13 GA: "hello?" 01:13 AA: "...I was really mad, when I saw you....well, when I saw how she god tiered.I didn't think I'd ever be able to look you in the eye again." 01:13 AA: "...but....maybe she wouldn't have made it as long as she did if you hadn't." 01:14 AA: "Thanks for....doing what you could for her. It's more than I could do for her." 01:14 AA: Sami starts sobbing into the outfits Doir gave her. 01:15 GA: Doir's eyes get a lot waterier. "i-i-i... thanks, i, i was kind of losing it back there, i thought we were all gonna die so i was like, yknow, fuck it, might as well set a few things on fire and take some risks... but..." He gulps. "this isnt... its not much better." 01:16 AA: Sami just grunts. It's not clear whether it's in agreement or what. 01:16 GA: He puts his face in his hands. "i killed her! without a second thought! i said 'pow headshot', for christs sake! i-i didnt even know if shed upped her light, i assumed she had, but..." 01:17 GA: "im, im sorry, im so sorry beau, and sami..." 01:17 AA: Sami blinks tears out of eyes and puts her hand on his shoulder. 01:17 GA: "i couldve chosen her, to hack, to put a hack on, while i was omniscient, instead of maenam, and none of this would have happened..." 01:17 AA: "If you hadn't done what you did, none of us might have survived." 01:18 AA: "I'm the one who decided we should go to LOSAR before we were really ready." 01:18 AA: "And I'm the one who promised her I would always have her back." 01:18 AA: "If either of us is responsible....it was me." 01:19 GA: "but i was omniscient! i must have known this would happen!" 01:19 AA: Sami blinks. This is news to her. 01:20 GA: "i-im not sure... how exactly it worked? im definitely not omniscient any more. but i kept, kept some info, and i dunno, but i kept some info, about ryspor, but not her? why wouldnt i have saved it?" 01:21 AA: "I don't have the answer to that question." 01:22 AA: "Doir....if you there was no way to beat Jack without one of us dying, who would you have chosen?" 01:22 AA: "No, don't answer that. I don't want to know." 01:22 AA: "Just....would it have been Beau?" 01:22 GA: "no, no, definitely not!" 01:22 GA: "i mean, rilset, probably! i barely even know that guy?" 01:22 AA: "Then I don't think you chose to let Beau die." 01:23 AA: "Jack started targetting her from the start. It's why I tried so hard to make myself a bigger threat to him than her..." 01:23 AA: "To piss him off." 01:23 AA: "Maybe there wasn't any outcome that DIDN'T end with her..." Sami sobs again rather than finishing the sentence. 01:24 AA: "Jack was an asshole." 01:24 GA: "yeah." 01:25 AA: "I kind of wish one of us COULD have brought him back to light like Libby was asking, just so I could strangle him with by bare hands." 01:25 AA: "And then do it again." 01:25 AA: "And again, and again, and again." Sami's voice gets angrier each time she says it. 01:25 GA: Doir angrily looks at the floor. "i feel bad for libby, but... we did what we had to." 01:26 AA: "I can't....look, I know she had history with him. But I can't feel bad about killing that motherfucker." 01:26 AA: "I just fucking CAN'T, Doir." 01:26 GA: He clenches his fists. "i know, me either, he was horrible and had to go" 01:27 GA: "i just cant believe the memories he stole were us being *friends*! i was friends with that murderous, sadistic, bald cunt!" 01:27 AA: Sami doesn't respond. 01:28 GA: "i cant believe i didnt pick up on the fact that he was evil! i just had my anime fucking friendship!" 01:28 AA: "I probably would've fallen for it too." 01:29 AA: "I never would've beleived a friend could be evil until we played this fucking game." 01:29 GA: "this stupid fucking game... its evil." 01:30 GA: "both of these games, this whole reality, im just glad we killed jack. do you think hes gone once and for all?" 01:30 AA: "Yeah....but I probably would've never been with Beau at all if it weren't for it." 01:30 GA: "who knows? we did know each other before the game, anything couldve happened!" 01:30 AA: "I don't know. I would say I hope so, but right now I'm running pretty fucking low on hope." 01:31 GA: "yeah, where the fuck is nate?" 01:31 GA: "could use some of his shit" 01:32 AA: "Or Null. If she's even still alive. I think I've just about lost hope for her, too." 01:32 AA: "This game has taken everything I loved most in the world from me, except the Colonel. And at the rate I'm going he's next." 01:32 GA: "dont say that. dont-" Doir looks up in panic. "oh shit, i forgot about my mom!" 01:33 GA: He deflates almost immediately. "no, everyones parents died or went missing if they werent prototyped... might as well not get worked up about it." 01:33 AA: "Butler was still alive. He saved me. He....he saved me instead of Beau." Sami loses it again. 01:34 AA: "The last thing I told her was that I saw him. That we could go find him together once this was all over!" Sami's a wreck again. 01:35 GA: Doir hugs her again. "maybe, maybe we'll see her again, in one of the dream bubbles..." 01:35 AA: Sami doesn't seem to hear him over her sobs. 01:36 GA: "we'll find her body, yeah? and have a funeral, the biggest funeral ever!" 01:36 AA: This just seems to make it worse. 01:37 GA: "her, her memory... we'll remember her so hard she'll hear it all the way from those bubbles!" 01:37 AA: "What fuckin' bubbles?" 01:38 AA: "What are you talking about?" 01:38 GA: "the afterlife?" 01:38 AA: "What?" 01:38 GA: "oh, uh, yeah, remember that one time i died?" 01:38 AA: Sami nods. 01:39 GA: "libby rescued my deadself from them and i chilled out in the tower with rys- with some dick for a while" 01:39 AA: "Would that work with god tiers? I mean how the fuck does a god die ANYWAY?!" 01:40 GA: "i dunno, its conditional immortality or something" 01:40 GA: "thats what balish said forever ago" 01:40 AA: "Well then what's even the fucking POINT?!" 01:40 GA: "...fancy pajamas?" 01:40 GA: "free revival?" 01:40 AA: "She was thirteen! It's not fair for an 'Immortal' to die at THIRTEEN!" 01:41 GA: "nothings fair in this twisted, fucked up world..." 01:41 AA: Sami shuts her eyes tight, but doesn't disagree. 01:41 AA: "But Libby knows about these things?" 01:41 GA: "yeah, but i dunno if she'll want to talk to you after we killed jack" 01:44 AA: "Well that's too fucki--" Sami stops talking mid sentence and blinks, looking like she was punched. "Oh....right........the............pills..." 01:44 AA: Sami slowly falls into the mattress, and begins snoring before she even hits it. 01:44 GA: Doir sits there for a moment, confused. "um, okay, bye then." He gently pulls the blanket over her, places the diary and phone on her nightstand, shuts off the light, and closes the door quietly.